


Teacher's Assistant

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Quintis College AU [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Snark, Sorority!Happy, Teacher's Assistant!Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party the previous night, Happy can't get the fact that her psych TA, Toby - Tobias - Curtis was the one she was all over. So she visits his office hours. Just to see what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it was about time I jumped into a full blown college AU. You know me. Written for the tumblr prompt: "Quintis prompt in anticipation for The Old College Try where Happy is a sorority girl and Toby is a professor and they get caught hooking up in a classroom – thanks :)" I hope this is what you were hoping for!

Happy checks the sign on the door to the TA office – her TA is in from 2pm until 6pm on Mondays and Wednesdays.

It’s 5:55.

“Perfect,” she says with a grin. She adjusts the strap of her backpack and knocks on the door.

The door swings open and Tobias Curtis is standing there, looking a little ruffled. “Happy,” says her TA with a confused expression. “I – I didn’t think you of all people would need academic support. I won’t be able to do much for you, office hours are only until six.”

Happy steps past him into the cramped office."Oh, I bet you'll be able to do something for me."

She looks around the room. His desk is obvious – kind of a mess with psych paperwork everywhere and about twelve books stacked on the corner. His valuables, like a photo of him with a puppy, are on the bookshelf.

Good. She won’t feel bad about pushing everything off the desk then.

Happy drops her backpack on the floor, and unzips her hoodie, revealing the irrationally low cut Winter Rush tee shirt she had helped their president, Paige, design. She kicks at the ground with her boots, leaning up against the bookshelf. She made sure to wear that dumb plaid skirt Toby – excuse her, Tobias – couldn’t keep his eyes off of last week during their lecture on psychiatric medication. Pink and black, it’s just short enough to skim her thighs.

Toby looks at her and visibly swallows, clearly trying to keep himself in check. “Happy – Miss Quinn –”

“Oh, now I’m Miss Quinn?” Happy asks. She shifts her legs so the skirt crawls even higher, and she laughs when his eyes lock on her legs. “You weren’t saying that at the party last night.”

She relishes the way the pink blush crawls up his cheeks, his lips quirking into a little smile. “We weren’t thinking in terms of our academic connection.” he says, the smile growing.

“Oh, come on,” Happy says, pushing herself off the book case. She walks toward his desk, pushing the books out of the way, and sits on the edge. “You know we’re always thinking academically. Last night was just," she pauses, "a different kind of experiment."

He walks toward her as if pulled, and Happy moves her legs so he can stand between him. Like he’s not even thinking, he rests his hands on the bare skin of her thighs, right below the hem of her skirt. “There’s rules about this,” he says, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Happy grins. “Please,” she replies, “I’m the one getting you in trouble. And,” she leans in, close to his ear, “I looked it up. Rules are only for professors. TAs and students can do whatever they want.” She says the last bit in a whisper and grins at the way his hands grip a little tighter at her legs. “Now you’re getting it.”

"I just don't want to make it so you feel," he pauses. "I'm older than you, and I don't want that to make you uncomfortable."

She leans back on her hands, looking up at him, just waiting. “Look, it’s not even like you’re that old. You’re only twenty- two.”

“And you’re nineteen!” Toby says, looking distressed.

“Three years,” says Happy, rolling her eyes. “Come on, man, if I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be. There’s no rules against it, nothing’s wrong.” Then she freezes, feeling vulnerable. “Unless, uh,” she looks away, “I mean, if you don’t want to, then I’ll go.” The embarrassment burns through her.

His hands slide just a little under her skirt. “Oh, that - that's not a problem,” he says, voice with a new edge, “I definitely want to.”

Her body’s on fire, the flames only growing where’s he’s touching her. The anticipation is murder and heaven at the same time.

“So what are you waiting for?” she asks. She pauses then says, “Dr. Curtis.”

He searches her face for a moment before he leans in, kissing her hard. She opens her mouth and runs her tongue along his bottom lip, swallowing his moan as he parts his lips. His fingertips make their way further up her skirt and it’s all Happy can do not to just grab his hands and slide them into her panties.

“You gonna make me wait, Doc?” she asks, her voice breathless. “You know I’ve got a thing for you when you’re wearing tweed.”

He laughs, sliding his lips down to her jaw, nipping gently at her skin. "I'm not a doctor yet."

"Close enough." Happy grips at his shoulders as his lips make their way to her collarbone. This shirt was a great idea. “Though seeing you last night looking like a frat boy wasn’t half bad.”

“Yeah?” Toby says. His laughter against her skin sets her on fire again. “Well grad students get to have fun too.”

Happy laughs. “Glad you thought it was fun.”

His hand makes its way between her legs, his thumb pressing against her, and even through her underwear the touch makes her whimper.

“Don’t just tease,” she whines.

“I don’t know, Happy,” he says, his other hand sliding into her hair, “it’s kind of fun to see you like this.”

She laughs and hooks a leg behind his legs, pulling him closer. “Get to it,” she says, licking her lips.

“Alright then,” Toby says. He pushes her underwear out of the way and slides his fingers against her.

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Happy says. She bats his hand away and pulls off her underwear. “Get the picture now?”

Toby’s eyes widen. “Christ, you’re amazing.”

“Yeah?” Happy says. “Well get your pants off and we’ll see just how amazing I am.”

He undoes his belt and shoves his khakis down his legs.

“Are you seriously wearing bright green boxer briefs?” Happy asks in disbelief.

Toby shrugs. “I like color.”

Happy can’t even begin to imagine how to rationalize that, so she just leans forward and hooks two fingers into the waistband of those ridiculous underpants and pulls them down.

Toby steps toward her and she hops back onto his desk.

“How the hell did you know that this has always been a fantasy of mine?” Toby asks as Happy shifts back on the desk to give them enough room to move.

“Because you wear tweed,” Happy deadpans, “and you’re a teacher’s assistant. Your doctorate thesis may be on behavioral analysis used in predicting criminal behavior but you’re easier to read than Fun with Dick and Jane.”

He pauses his lips on her neck. “You remember my thesis topic?” he asks, looking bewildered.

She shrugs. “I don’t forget much. Also, I figured bringing up your work would get you hot and bothered and I didn’t want to pass up that opportunity.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” says Toby. “You got a –”

Happy pulls a condom from her skirt pocket. “Way ahead of you, dude.”

They surge together again and Happy moves close to let him enter her, the anticipation finally about to fade away in favor of getting him right where she wants him. When they finally move together, Happy has to bite her lip to keep quiet.

“You want me to start talking about your thesis?” Happy asks, pulling him closer when his movements are a little too slow for her liking.

“First year psych students don’t know anything about my thesis,” he teases, his lips sucking at her neck.

“Yeah?” Happy says, rolling his hips. “Try me.”

There’s something about the way they go back and forth that gets Happy even hotter, and Toby notices. “Fine," he says. "Lets see what you've got.” He starts quizzing her on random things from class, and she shoots back with the right answers. Then she starts quizzing him on her major and how the mandatory psych class could possibly influence a mechanical engineering major, and he surprisingly gives answers that make sense. As she feels her release building, her ability to quiz him wanes and she starts just urging him on.

“Not fair that you can think so clearly when I’m so close,” Happy laughs, biting her lip.

“Oh, you are?” Toby asks, licking his lips. "Hadn't noticed." He leans in and kisses her, pressing a hand between them to gentle slide his thumb against Happy’s clit. She gasps into Toby’s mouth as she comes, his name on her lips as she presses against him, desperate to touch more, be closer.

He’s following not long after, and she notes that he makes a strangled whimper and kisses her hard when she tugs at his hair.

She smiles, smoothing his curls down where she messed them up as she presses kisses to her shoulder.

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs against her skin. “God, so glad you’re in that dumb class.”

“Me too,” Happy laughs. He leans away from her and kisses her lips, then her nose, and the last is such a sweet gesture that Happy’s thrown off.

He pulls away and looks at her. “Sorry, I just –”

“No,” Happy says, strangely touched. “It was sweet. A little unexpected, but sweet." She feels strange. It's college, she's had one night stands before. She likes one night stands.

This feels different and she's not sure why.

Toby opens his mouth, and Happy’s prepared to hear whatever’s about to be said. “Hey, Happy I –”

The door slams open.

“Why are our advisors such –” Another TA at the school, Walter O’Brien in the computer science department, freezes in the doorway. “What.”

Toby and Happy are completely frozen.

“I’ll go,” Walter says calmly, and he closes the door slowly enough that the click is barely audible.

“Did that just happen?” Toby asks, looking horrified. “Did that just happen.”

Happy nods. “These,” she says, sliding off the desk, “are the moments when I wish I didn’t remember anything.”


End file.
